


Still waiting (Still hoping)

by mayalice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalice/pseuds/mayalice
Summary: He left.He left you, and the house is dark and empty, and you just lie there, and wait for him, feeling numb and hollowed, and nothing at all.





	Still waiting (Still hoping)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little post 6x14 angst.

He left.

He left you, and the house is dark and empty, and you just lie there, and wait for him, feeling numb and hollowed, and nothing at all. This wasn’t supposed to feel so much like a breakup. You thought you could overcome this, that he just needed a little push, needed to remember how to be the man you fell in love with.

You let yourself think that this is it. All those years of looking for a place to fit are over. You belong here, in Storybrooke with Henry and your parents, and even with Regina in a way. But you always feel like a new addition to those relationships, a stranger who isn’t sure that she can live up to the titles “mother”, “daughter”, “friend”, “savior”. But you and Killian, this was yours from the start, something you are building together, a house, a home, a future.

You thought you could count on him. And he let you down, like every other person in your life who promised he would be there for you. He gave up on you. Always the first to give up to his self-loathing, listen to the fears and the doubts, while you are the one who never stopped fighting for him. And it shouldn’t really be a surprise, is it? Every time you let your walls down, you end up with a broken heart. You should have known better. Stupid, so stupid. How could you let yourself hope?

You fall asleep like that, curled up on the couch, exhausted and broken and still waiting. (Still hoping)

Killian isn’t there when you wake up. A thin layer of snow covers the front yard, and fresh air coming through the open window. You twist his ring between your fingers and breathe in deeply. You are not ready to move on just yet. (you didn’t go through hell just to give up now) But if it really is over, if he gives you no choice but to let go, you’ll be fine. 

(You are going to let yourself hope again).


End file.
